Broken Angel
by The Sakura Dragon
Summary: When some Hirasawa family secrets are uncovered by the group, what exactly will they do? How will they fix the unfixable? (Cover photo by Anne Y. @Annay426 on Twitter.)
1. Chapter 1: Daily Life and Weekend Plans

Yet another long day being ended the same way, the club room. The home of the Light Music Club better known as Hokago Tea Time. As the sun slowly fell and it became Katawaredoki…

'Ah, it seems like the others still aren't here, I wonder what's taking them so long. Wait this is Yui-senpai we're talking about, for all we know she's still asleep.' Azusa thought with a chuckle.

She would never admit it, but Yui as much of an airhead as she was, was still great to be around.

'Wait…what? Come on Azusa what are you thinking! Stop that! Why would you even…ah whatever.' She thought shaking her head.

"I guess I'll just tune Muttan then. What is with me today?"

"Yoooo! Yuuuiiii, get up!" Ritsu said shaking the sleeping girl. "It's no use, she's never going to get up, not like this at least."

"mmm…nothing beats a jelly filled donut..." The brunette mumbled incoherently.

"That's It!" The drummer yelled, throwing her fist in the air. "We can bait her with the smell of cake! This has to work!"

"Ritsu There is no way that's going to work and you know that." The bassist said frankly "Where did you even get such an Idea?"

"Ah Mio-chan…you're no fun. What else is there to do anyway?" "I mean we could always scare her, you know, with… BARNACLES!"

Crack!~

"Itai! Itai! Itai! What was that for! That one hurt!" Ritsu yelled holding her head gingerly.

"We are not going to scare her awake! That's out of the question!" Mio yelled, her raven hair swinging back and forth wildly.

"So baiting her with cake is still on the table?"

"NO!" She yelled getting ready for another head chop.

Ritsu put her arms up defensively "Okay Okay! Calm down dangerous queen, I don't need a concussion you know."

"Tell you the truth that might be the only option you have." Sawako stated, sitting at the desk opposite to the sleeping girl.

"Aghhh! Sawa-chan, how long have you been sitting there for!" The two yelled creepily in sync.

"What? I'm your home room teacher! You should be inviting me to fun things like this." Their teacher said contorting her face into a pout.

"Sawa-chan this isn't homeroom, this is the math classroom, it's on the whole other side of the school." Ritsu said sweat dropping.

A Little While Later in the Same Classroom

"Okay Mugi-chan, do you have the cake ready?" Ritsu asked with a sly grin pasted unto her face.

"Yes Ricchan I do, here you go." The bushy eyebrowed girl said, handing her classmate a slice of cake.

"Hey why don't we have Mio-chan do this? Yui would probably listen to her, right?" Ricchan said taking off her headband and throwing her bangs to one side.

"Wait...what? Me? No way am I doing that, I don't want to get dragged into your antics…again." Mio said fidgeting a little in her spot.

"Oh come on Mio! You gotta do it! Pllleeessseeeeejust this once?" The drummer said, giving her biggest puppy eyes possible.

"And how am I suppose to say no to that?..." Mio said under her breath, continuing to sigh. "Alright alright I'll do it, give me the cake." She said putting her hand out.

"Oh, what was that? I thought I heard you say something." She handed her the cake after hesitating just for a moment.

"Hey Yui? Yui you need to get up, we have cake for you." Mio said softly shaking the sleeping moeblob. Ignoring the prior comment. "It's your favorite, triple chocolate." Mugi added.

Yui lifted her head from the desk obviously not awake. Her hair a complete mess and her eyes barely even open. "Cake?...I...want….some…cake..." Yui said almost inaudibly, getting out of her chair slowly, and following the cake while rocking back and forth.

"Alright, Mio I'm going to make sure she doesn't fall over. All I want you to do is carry that cake to the music room. Okay?" The now headband clad drummer said while running over to make sure the sleepy Yui didn't fall.

"Okay...here goes nothing..." She said walking backwards making sure Yui was still following her.

in the Clubroom

"So, what's everyone doing this weekend?" Mio said, sitting in the clubroom drinking tea after somehow getting the half asleep Yui into the clubroom.

"I don't have much going on, my parents and I are going to Finland for the weekend" Mugi said quietly while poring everyone tea. "But my parents don't need me to go if I don't want to"

"Ui we should have everyone over for a weekend long sleepover!" Yui whispered, practically begging "Come on! It'll be fun!…Please~?"

"I don't know Onee-chan, what if momma and papa come home when-" Ui spoke softly until she got cut off abruptly by her older sister.

"They won't, they said they're coming home Monday. Right?" The Brunette excitedly whispered. "Hey Guys! Why don't you have a sleep over at our house for the weekend!?" Yui said in the mist of chewing on another piece of double chocolate cake. "

"Yui-Senpai! Don't talk with food in your mouth! You'll get it everywhere!" The cat like kouhai said. "I don't have anything going on though, I'm sure my parents would be okay with me coming over." She said pulling out a handkerchief. "So I'll come over as long as it's not an inconvenience for Ui"

"Awww…Azunyan~ I help too…you know that" Yui said pouting

"Yeah right, like we would believe that" Ritsu said messing with her drum sticks. "Itai! What was that for Mio!" The drummer yelled grabbing her head.

"You're not much better are you?" Mio asked although she already knew the answer. "If I'm correct you're the one who asked for help with homework yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that-"

"Okay…I get it, now they asked us if we want to go over to their house. Wouldn't it be rude to decline such a nice invitation?" She said picking up her drum sticks she dropped earlier.

"Don't try to change the subject now!"

"I'm not just chill…okay? Now I don't know about you but I'm going" She said turning her back, walking over to the table and drinking her tea.

"Well…I'll go too then…are you sure it's alright for everyone to come over for such a long time?" Mio asked Ui. "You seem anxious about something"

"No…no, you can come over anytime you want. I just have something on my mind right now. Sorry" Ui spoke nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Well that just leaves Mugi, can you come?" Yui said leaning over the table and practically begging.

"Yui, you know I can't say no to that face…I'll come, but I won't be able to go over tonight. I can tomorrow though" Mugi said caving in to the major dose of moe that Yui was putting off.

"Yay! Then everyone come over around 8:00! Is that okay?" The guitarist asked.

And with the nod of everyone's heads it was sealed. A weekend long sleepover, what's going to happen?… You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sleepover To Top All Others

"Ui~!" Called out the bored girl as she walked into the kitchen sluggishly. "Can I help?" She said as she saw her younger sisters solemn face.

"Nope, I've got it all under control. If you could grab me the rice though, that would be great." Ui spoke flashing a weak smile towards her sister.

"Okay…Is something wrong?" Yui set the rice on the counter, looking towards her sister with worry etched on her face. "Did I do something?"

"Oh, no you didn't do anything at all!" Ui spoke waving her hands in front of her in defense "I'm just worried about this weekend" She added looking away.

"Why? We get to have fun with all of our friends, Azunyan's coming too!" She said excitedly "And it's the start of summer break!"

"But mom and dad are thinking about coming home early…what happens if they do?" She turned back to the uncooked food in front of her. "I don't think they would like that we are hanging out with everyone."

"So what if they do?…They can't tell us who to be friends with. And…they only get mad at me anyway." She looked away momentarily "So you won't get hurt again!" She said clinging to her sister. "So please~ let them come!"

"ohhh, alright…why not." Just don't annoy Azusa-chan to much." Ui said after much deliberation. "Anyways! Let's get the rice going!" Grabbing the rice to put in the cooker.

"I know! Let's make Mochi!"

"Ehhhh…Yui, you know that rice isn't a side dish right?"

"awww, rice should be a side dish! Like okonomiyaki and rice!"

"oh alright, I'll make mochi, but really onee-chan…it's not a side dish."

"Oh…I forgot…" The older of the two replied sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ui said shaking her head. "I wonder if there's a song about this out there somewhere?" She thought for a moment before throwing out such an idea. "No way, there can't actually be a song like that. Who would even think up such an idea?"

Super Fast Plot Convenient Time Skip to 8:00 o' Clock. Go! (PS: It's not like I time skipped because I couldn't come up with anything else to write about in between scenes…Baka!) _

RRRRiinnngggg~ RRRRRiinnngggg~

"Coming!…Onee-chan can you grab that!"

"I wonder what's taking her so long…do you think they aren't here?" The drummer said out loud ringing the doorbell for a third time.

"Ritsu, it's been like thirty seconds, give her some time will you?" The Raven haired girl said to her companion, too tired of her tricks to head chop her yet again.

"Ah, but thirty seconds is to long, isn't it?" Ritsu said looking over to her friend. "ahh…here she is!"

As the door opened they saw Yui standing in the doorway looking like she just ran a marathon. "go-me-n…Ui was busy…and had me open…the…door."

Mio spoke as she walked in and bowed "No problem, we appreciate the invitation" She smiled, giving Ritsu a shove with her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…thanks for having us." Ritsu looked around slowly as she sat on the couch. "What happened to Ui? She didn't leave us alone with you right?"

"Awww Ricchan that's mean~" Yui said leaping on the couch "Ui's in the kitchen getting everything ready to cook! And guess what!"

"What?" They both said synonymously.

"We're having mochi!" Yui cheered happily "Isn't that great?"

"Ehhhh, Yui we hate to break it too you but New Years is still a little while off" The drummer said

"And rice isn't really a side dish anyway, right?" Mio added

"That's what I told her, but she insists that it 'Should be a side dish, like okonomiyaki & rice'."

"What! Yui~ It doesn't work like that~" Crack! "Oh come on Mio! What did I do this time!"

"I don't know, I just got this really strong feeling telling me to smack you all of a sudden" Mio said, with an odd amount of calmness in her voice.

"Anyway! Dinner won't be done for awhile, what would you like to do until then?" Ui interjected before everyone felt any weirder…if that was possible.

"Hey! Let's hang out in my room! I just cleaned It!" Yui yelled while running up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile in A Land Far Far Away…No, It's Yui's Room.

"Awwwww~ I don't want to study!" Yui said flopping onto the floor dramatically.

"Private Yui! You can't give up already! For the fight against the dangerous Queen has only begun." Ritsu said running over and catching her. "Yui, Yui! No!"

"Commander Ricchan…I must ask for one thing." The "Helpless" girl said lying on the floor faking an injury. "Please…Please…take care of Mio-chan" She said finally breathing her "last" breath.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mio said a blush beginning to show on her cheeks. "Take care of me…I can take care of myself."

"Well, what happens if you try to cook then you see a bunch of barnacles in your cabinet?" Ritsu asked seeing the other girl shudder. "Or you're walking down the hall to go to bed and out of nowhere…BAM!"

"AHHH! Baka Ritsu!" The slightly taller girl yelled head chopping her friend and crouching into a ball.

"Mio-chan…are you alright?" Yui said slowly crawling over to Mio and shaking her shoulder. "Ritsu…Fix her! You did it! Fix Mio-chan." She begged with teary eyes.

"I didn't break her! You started it you know! You fix her!" Ritsu said sitting down on the floor and waiting for her to go back to normal. "She'll be fine tho, she should be coming back to normal any moment-"

The door into the hallway opened interrupting the conversation before closing again. "Everyone I got a call from Azusa-chan, and she said she would be a bit late. But she did say that Mugi-senpai is going to be coming with her." The voice of Yui's younger sister spoke.

"Ah neat! When will they get here?!" Yui asked excitedly looking up from a book she was "reading".

"She didn't say, but she did promise she would be here tonight" Ui said

"Awww~ I need my Azunyan energy..." Her older sister said with a pout.

"Well you should be fine for now Onee-chan" She said shaking her head humorously "By the way, Yui can you come down and help me with dinner?"

"Okay!" She said getting up quickly and running over to her sister. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just wait for me in the kitchen, if that's alright." Ui said watching her sister nod and then run off. "Ricchan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Why is Mio-senpai curled up in the corner like that?" Ui asked pointing towards the corner of the room.

"Oh that, she does this a lot, I'll take care of it" The drummer answered, waving Ui off and waking over to talk to Mio.

As the rain begins to patter against the roof and hail falls we now find ourselves watching as the two Hirasawa sisters. As they have now finished cooking and are setting the table.

"I hope that Azunyan and Mugi-chan are okay..." Yui says from the living room watching the news coverage of the impending storm.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine onee-chan" The younger of the two says sitting down on the couch before continuing. "It's quite a storm though, It's supposed to rain like this all night."

"Yeah I guess so..." The elder of the two said while curling up on the couch, and putting her head on her sisters lap. "How long till dinner?~" Yui asked looking up at her sister.

"well the food is just simmering right now so maybe thirty minutes?" Ui said smiling down at her. "Why? Are you hungry?"

"Ui I'm always hungry, my stomach is like a bottomless pit. Hehe" Yui said giggling softly. Her left sleeve pulling up to her forearm uncovering two or three large bruises.

"Yui where did you get those bruises?" Her sister asked with strictness and a strong sense of worry.

"Oh these?" Yui said sitting up "I got them falling and stuff, you know how I am..." Yui said laughing it off anxiously.

"Okay…If you say so onee-chan" Ui said sounding very unconvinced, but deciding not to push the issue, didn't say anything more.

"Anyway Ui, what do you thi-" Yui was cut off by a bang and the sound of angry footsteps entering the household. Along with the sound of voices. "Hey It must be Mugi and Azunyan!" Yui said getting up and starting to run to the door.

"Yui wait! I have a bad feeling about this, just stay with me for a minute, please?" Ui spoke motioning frantically for her sister.

"Okay..." She said sitting down and waiting.

Meanwhilein the Kitchen

"Bloody hell it's pouring out there! Look at me Saki! I'm a mess!' Kaito said kicking off his shoes angrily.

"Just make Yui wash them, she needs to get her ass to work anyway" Saki said in a monotone voice, as she grabbed two brown bags with heavy bottles contained within them, and slammed them on the counter.

"Where are they anyway?" Kaito said before yelling "Yui, Ui! Get yourselves down here!

About five minutes later two girls walked into the room. The eldest looking extremely scared, and the younger not showing any emotion.

Now With Ritsu and Mio

"What's that noise?" Mio said getting up from the warm kotatsu, and going to the door.

"Yui you've got to be kidding me! You can't even make dinner on your own without help?!" The sound of a man yelling could be heard clearly even through the door.

"Hey Ritsu, come here a second" Mio said putting her ear up to the door. "What do you thinks happening?" She asked Ritsu

"Bu…But I hel…helped…" The sound of Yui's voice was heard barely. "I…I'm sorry" even without seeing her you could tell she was scared.

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good" The drummer said after a moment. "Do you think they're fighting?"

"Shhh…that's obvious, I think Ui and Yui's parents came home early." Mio said putting her finger over her friends lips effectively quieting her.

"Dad stop, onee-chan didn't do anything wrong! She just has trouble with simpler tasks sometimes!" Ui said standing up for her sister. "Please stop, We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Ui honey" Her mother, who was obviously high on something, said with a start. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yui is the one who keeps fucking up. So why don't you go up to your room and let us deal with her?" She said with a strict glare that would make anyone's blood run cold.

"No! Look at her! She hasn't done anything and you did this her!" Ui said pointing to her sister who was curled up in a ball of tears.

"Ui I said go upstairs!…Now!" Her father said pointing towards the stairs. "If you don't go upstairs on the count of three!…1-"

"Ui…Just go…please…" Yui said weakly

"O…Onee-chan I'm…sorry" Ui said knowing she had no choice but to go up to her room.

Meanwhile, Mio and Ritsu are waiting for her at the door quite confused as to what's going on.

"Ui, what's wrong!" Mio said pulling her into a hug. "Who's downstairs?"

"It's…our parents, they came home early" Ui said pulling out of the hug. "We need to do something but there's nothing we can do without risking one of us getting hurt" She spoke shakily, sitting down to try to calm herself.

"Well, how bad does it get?" Ritsu said cringing at the yelling going on downstairs. "I mean there has to be something we can do. We can't just sit around doing nothing while Yui gets treated like this!" Ritsu said raising her voice angrily.

"Ritsu-senpai, I understand how you feel, she's my sister, but she won't let anyone help her. She said she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt." Ui said back

"Well why not just call the police?" Mio chimed in.

"We already did, our parents left and forced Yui to play it off as a prank call." Ui shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "And if you think my parents are bad now, you have no idea what they were like after the police left."

"It's just so hard sitting here well she gets yelled at like that, especially knowing there's nothing we can do." Mio said resting her chin on her hand, thinking.

"At this point I think we should just go down there and confront them." Ritsu said getting up "I mean seriously, no matter what happens we should be there for her, we should have her back. Instead of sitting up here hiding." Ritsu said with a strong voice and more maturity then usual.

"Ritsu I don't know if that's a good idea" Mio said getting up and walking over to her.

"Do you have any better ones?" Ritsu countered opening the door and letting in the yelling that was coming from outside.

"No…I guess not…Fine, I'll do it…Yui doesn't deserve this." The Raven haired Bassist said, gaining confidence after every word.

"Ui are you coming with us?" Ritsu asked looking over to the younger Hirasawa with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do at this point." Ui said getting up and walking over to the others. "And I hate seeing onee-chan like this more then anything in the world."

"Okay then let's do something about that!" Ritsu said walking to the top of the stairs with the others in tow.

"You know what, you can actually be really mature when you need to Ritsu. I like that about you." Mio said descending the stairs and preparing to face what she was about to see when she turned the corner.

"Th…thank you" Ritsu said blushing, "but I think right now we should focus on what's around the corner."

"Ui, Mio? Are you ready?" Ritsu said looking back one last time before she walked into the room that was the source of the yelling and whimpering.

"Yeah" Ui and Mio said in sync. Although still less then enthusiastically, but what would you expect in such a situation?

"Okay, here goes nothing" Ritsu said before turning the corner into the living room with the others in tow.

What they walked into was something they probably wouldn't be able to forget for a long time. Standing in the middle of the living room was what they guessed was Yui's father. Along with her mother, who was sitting back down on the couch after lifting herself away from the coffee table. Which seemed to have lines of white powder thrown haphazardly onto it.

And curled up in the corner of the couch farthest away from her father and mother was Yui. Who had been scared into a state of weak whimpers and crying by the yelling of her father. As well as the constant verbal attacks by her mother.

"How do you not understand what we're telling you! It's simple!" Kaito yelled angrily before taking another gulp of what they could only guess was some sort of whiskey. "Ui understood it just fine! And guess what? Unlike you we don't do this with her!"

"Come on Yui, why is it that hard to understand? All you need to do is be more like you sister. Because right now she's doing perfect unlike you." Saki added in a vegged out tone before leaning back into the coach with her own bottle of spirits.

"HEY! Mate, just what do you think you're doing!?" Ritsu said with a start standing in the doorway as Mio and Ui ran to help Yui.

"Yui… Yui! It's us…are you okay?" Mio asked kneeling down by her friend. "Ui would you go deal with your mother while I take care of her?" Mio said looking over towards the woman sitting on the couch, spewing vile things, without any understanding of where she was, or what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing here! Ui I told you not to leave your room! And much less bring any friends over!" Keito yelled both at Ui, and the headband wearing drummer.

"Well I would like to ask you the same thing. What do you think gives you the right to yell at your daughter like that?!" Ritsu shouted right back at him.

And as this whole situation was playing out Mugi and Azusa we're driving up to the house in her personal car.

"It's going to be nice to have another sleepover isn't it?" Azusa said looking over toward her peer. "I mean it's not like I'm excited to see Yui in particular or anything…It's just a good break."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Mugi said looking back at her and smiling. Feeling it was easier to ignore her Tsundere speech pattern then to dig deeper.

"Are going to be there soon? The rain is really starting to scare me" The cat-like kouhai said nervously.

"Yup we're just pulling up right now." Mugi said getting her umbrella and stepping out of the car as her door was opened for her.

"Tsumugi-ojousama would you like me to stay here till I know that you've gotten in safe?" The man now opening Azusa's door said with a start. "Going by the noise coming from inside, I would say that we should."

"I would appreciate that greatly if you could, it's probably nothing, bet then again that does sound like yelling." Mugi said back to her driver before walking towards the house. "Azusa? Are you coming?"

"Ah yeah I am, sorry about that" Azusa said as she approached the house apprehensively behind Mugi.

"Leave! Now!" Came the voice of an enraged man as they opened the door and ran inside.

"Papa please stop…I…can't…please..." Yui's broken voice was barely audible through the yelling of her mother and father.

"What On Earth Is Going On Here!?" Mugi yelled, effectively silencing the enraged father. "Look at her! How dare you, she's your own daughter!" Mugi continued, defending Yui.

"Now look here…Young lady! Ya…you better not t…talk to me like that!" Keito drunkenly shouted back, still loud enough to scare a girl such as Yui. "Look, I can do whatever I want to" he said walking over to Yui, grabbing her by the wrist, and pulling back to where he was.

"I can talk to her the way I want, I can scream in her ear, I can tell her...what to do, I can do whatever I-" He said before being cut of by a crying Yui.

"P…please papa stop" Yui said between sobs, picking up her head, begging for some form of forgiveness. What she did though, was nothing at all.

"Did you just Interrupt me! What do you think you're doing!" Keito yelled in her face.

SLAP!

"Something stung the young girls cheek as she fell to the ground in a heap. Tasting blood in her mouth. "W…Why…?" Yui shuddered, now shielding herself from her father.

"Never do that to me again! Hopefully…t…that will teach…teach you a lesson!" He yelled at her as all the others sped into action.

"How dare you!" Azusa yelled running up to him and punching him with all her might. Effectively knocking him off his balance.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Ritsu said running picking up Yui and running to the front door. "We have to get out of here before he gets back up!" The drummer said waving everyone over.

"Thank god my driver didn't leave yet!" Mugi said running out with them. "Now get her in the car, we need to get her out of here!"

"But where to!" Ui asked, watching to make sure her father didn't come out, while they're put Yui in the car.

"Take her to my house, my parents aren't home till next Sunday!" Mio yelled over the storm.

"Oh yay…we get to go to Mio's house…but…I don't wanna do homework…" Yui spoke quietly as they loaded her into the car and got in themselves.

"Don't worry Yui, you won't have to do any homework, this is just going to be a visit for fun." Mio spoke to Yui in a motherly voice. After giving Mugi's driver her house address.


	3. Chapter 3: Can Love Really Heal?

As the girls in the back of the car we're busy caring for Yui. The worried driver flew down the highway.

"Wait, what am I going to do about this? Ojousama's family are going to fire me If I'm late!" He thought Internally, as he looked down at his watch. Which read 9:25.

"Yo! Driver guy!" The girl with a yellow headband yelled from behind him. "Watch where you're going! We have wounded back here!"

The next thing he heard was a loud slap, followed by another girl yelling angrily about how it wasn't time for game references. Or something like that.

"Sorry sorry! I'm doing the best I can here!" The driver continued to make a sharp left down a road filled with houses on each side. "Your house is right here…correct?" He asked after stopping quickly.

"Yes sir, thank you!" They yelled as they ran into the house carrying the injured girl on their back.

"Wait how did they get there so fast?…oh shoot!" He cursed rolling down the window. "Wait Tsumugi-Ojousama!…You're supposed to come with me!" The driver yelled out the window to the girl.

"I'm staying here and thats final! My father will get over it!" She yelled. "You might want to get back though if you still want your job!" She continued before slamming the door closed.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" The man cursed loudly, slamming his head into the steering wheel. Producing loud bangs.

Crack!~

The man lifted his head up from the steering wheel slowly. "Now I'm definitely screwed…" He said to himself, looking down at the now cracked steering wheel.

AboutTwenty Minutes Later at Mio's House

"Do you really think we shouldn't?" Azusa asked the group. Who were sitting around the kotatsu as Yui slept on the couch. "I mean there's obviously something going on. With what Ui has been saying…and all the bruises…" She added, looking over towards the sleeping figure.

"Yeah but guess what happens if they get away with it?" Ritsu said back to the girl across from her. "Yui gets a beating, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen." She said as the guitarist hung her head.

"Can we please not fight?" They heard Ui ask while sitting beside them. "onee-chan is hurting, and I really don't think fighting would help us." She continued, looking around at everyone.

"I agree" Mugi chimed in pouring everyone tea. "Right now our main objective is to help Yui-chan however we can. To do that we need to stick together." She said sitting down and taking a sip of tea herself.

And then came the awkward silence, really awkward silence. The kind of awkward silence that makes you write 100 words about the awkward silence. Just so you don't have awkward silence.

"Anyway, I'm going to get everyone some stuff to wear tonight." Mio said getting up and grabbing her empty tea cup. "Ritsu, would you mind coming with me?"

"Awwww~ I don't wanna get up" Ritsu said slumping onto the table. "I come over all the time anyway why do you need me?"

"Because I said so, now get up" Mio said walking over to drag her out from under the kotatsu.

"Azusa-chan, Ui-chan. I'm going to take care of the dishes, would you mind keeping an eye on Yui-chan?" Mugi asked picking up all the plates and cups.

"Nope, we'd be happy to." Ui said smiling as Azusa just nodded her head.

"Great! I'll be in the kitchen then. If you need anything just yell for me." Mugi spoke before walking out of the room.

As Mugi walked out of the room Azusa let out a small sigh as she let herself fall onto her back. "How are you doing Ui?" The girl asked looking over towards her classmate.

"I…don't know" Ui said looking over towards her sister. "I guess I just never would have expected something like this to happen. You know what I mean?" She continued, moving her gaze back to Azusa.

"Yeah, I kinda do…I mean it just hurts to see her like that…but I don't even want to know what it's like for you. Being her sister and all."

"I guess it just hurts. It's been like this for so long and there was nothing I could do." Ui said remorsefully. "No matter how hard I try, onee-chan keeps getting hurt." Ui continued.

"How long has this been going on for?" Azusa asked, before noticing her mistake. "I'm sorry, If you don't want to talk about it I understand." She said nervously, scared she offended the girl she was speaking with.

"No it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong at all…it's a good question." Ui paused for a moment in thought. "I would say ever since onee-chan was about six….Have I told you the story about that Christmas?"

"I don't think so, what happened?" Azusa asked, quite curious herself.

"Well, where do I start…" Ui said putting her hand on her chin. "I guess the day before Christmas was when it all started."

Christmas Eve Night

As dusk had fallen upon the neighborhood two young girls were busy putting the final touches on their Christmas tree.

"Onee-chan! Be careful, you'll fall!" The younger of the two shouted in warning, grabbing the wobbling stool before her sister fell.

"Al…Most…Got it…There!" The girl on the stool said happily. "Ui~ What do you think?" She said turning around quickly and sitting down.

"It's…perfect…" Ui said looking up at the tree, now with a star adorning the top. "I wonder if Santa will come…"

"Sometime I forget to do my homework, and I don't always make it to lunch on time" The younger version of Yui said with a start. "I haven't been that good…so maybe he won't come…" Yui said turning back to the tree and putting her hands together. "May I get presents!" She said with determination.

"It'll be okay, onee-chan! I know Santa will bring you presents." Ui said smiling up towards her sister.

"You should make a wish too, Sis!" Yui said looking back at her sister.

"I hope that we have a white Christmas this year." Ui wished, as her sister had done moments before.

"White Christmas?"

"It's a Christmas where snow has fallen and made everything really pretty and white!" Ui said joyfully, her short ponytail waving back and forth as she spoke.

"Ui! Ui!" The young girl shouted for her sister that morning, shaking her away as she reached her bedside.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Yui said frantically, as she ran down the stairs and threw on her shoes. With her sister in tow.

"Onee-chan wait up!" Ui said sitting down and throwing on her shoes quickly. Before following her sister.

"Ta-dah!" The Older sibling shouted opening up the front door.

As she opened the door her younger sisters face lit up. Seeing the "Snow" which was on the bush growing in front of their home.

"It's a white Christmas!" Yui cheered as her sister ran up to the tree.

With a quizzical expression on her face Ui walked up to the bush. Grabbing the snow and pinching it between her fingers. And then looking back towards her sister. "Onee-chan, what is this?"

"It's stuffing from a cushion!" Yui said picking up a ripped open pillow cover and smiling cheekily as her sister looked on with concern.

"You see that's when it all started really. Yui got yelled at and sent to her room for the rest of the day. I don't remember what they did with her presents though" Ui said finishing her story. "But it kept getting worse, it went from yelling at her and sending her to her room for the smallest of things. To locking her in her room for days at a time."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" Azusa said angrily. "How did they get away with that?"

"Well I went to school every day and didn't really see Yui as much as I wanted to until recently. Which is why I didn't know my father hit her until I saw the bruises on her arm." Ui said, looking over to her sister once again. "I guess they did all that stuff before I understood it wasn't normal…and when I did, they scared us into not saying anything." Ui said, looking back at Azusa.

"I really don't even know how to answer that." Azusa spoke after some silence. "I mean…poor Yui, I couldn't even imagine what she went though." She said, hearing hurried steps coming from the stairwell.

"Ritsu! Don't run with those! You'll drop them all!" They could hear Mio yell.

"Okay, okay! Such a dangerous queen…" She spoke under her breath walking into the room and setting the clothes on the couch.

"What was that?" The bassist said walking up behind her and getting ready to give her friend another head chop.

"Nothing, nothing…!" Ritsu said waving her hands in front of her face. "Anyway! We brought down clothes for everyone." The drummer said, changing the subject. "So whoever wants to go first, the bath is ready."

"Well, I'm done washing the dishes. But I don't really need a bath just yet. Why don't we have Yui get hers. She's been through a lot today, and a bath would probably help." Mugi said stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah that's a good idea, is that alright with everyone?" Mio said walking over to the girl sleeping on the couch and waking her up.

"Ehhh~ What's going on?" Yui asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for you to take your bath." Ui said. "Your clothes are right here and the bath is ready." Ui continued, handing Yui her clothes.

"Okay…thanks." Yui said still sleepy, getting up and walking up the stairs after thanking her sister.

"No problem, onee-chan!" Ui said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

Meanwhile in a Manor Somewhere in the Mountains...

"Mitsubishi-San! What on earth are you thinking!" Ryuuji yelled, scaring the driver out of his mind. "You don't just leave our daughter there like that!"

"Kotobuki-sama, I'm sorry! I'll never do so again! Please forgive me!" The driver said, frantically bowing to the man standing in front of him.

"Not to mention, you broke the steering wheel! Do you have any idea it will cost to repair that?" The man asked, combing his hair to one side.

"No Kotobuki-sama, I don't…" He said while hanging his head.

"10,000 dollars! That's how much!" The man yelled turning around to face him. "And me and my wife are supposed to go on a trip tomorrow!" He continued. "And now we can't because the steering wheel is broken, and my wife doesn't feel same if the car."

"Kotobuki-sama, I really am sorry, I'll pay for it." The driver said looking him square in the eye.

"And where exactly are you going to get 10,000 dollars?"

"I'll work! I'll work until it's payed off!" Mr. Mitsubishi said, just trying to save his job at this point.

"If you say so…now I don't want to see your face again until the morning. You got that?" The oldest Kotobuki said, walking out of the room.

"Yes sir!" He answered, walking over to the mirror and examining himself. "What am I getting myself into?" He asked himself as he looked into the mirror. His collared shirt wrinkled and his hair a mess.

"I don't think I'll ever dig myself out of a hole like this!" He shouted, bringing his fist down on the counter. "Oh…no, that didn't just happen. It couldn't have…I didn't just…I'm Screwed. I'm Really Screw


	4. Chapter 4: When is Running Away Okay?

"Now what?…" Yui asked herself quietly as she sat in the bath, Holding her cheek which had began swelling at this point. "What's even happening?…It's all so confusing!" She continued holding her face in her hands.

Sitting in the cool bath was a young girl by the name of Yui. Having been ushered up the stairs into the bathroom by her sister, she sat there taking in everything which has just happened in the last day. The cool water slowly bringing her back to life. Yet sadly, without that spark in which she used to possess.

She slowly lifted her head from the insides of her hands and stared into the wall. The realization of what was happening hitting her like that of a ton of bricks. "How could I have done this?" She thought to herself. "I've hurt everyone so much, and been completely useless the whole time...and now...and now, it's too late. If I had just listened to Ui-chan when she told me this was a bad Idea...If I just stayed quiet, and hadn't disobeyed dad. Everything would be okay..." The girl curled into a ball and began to quietly cry. "But now...I-I got us kicked out of the house...I ruined th-the whole sleepover..."

"Yui-chan! Are you okay! You've been in there of quite awhile!" The noise of a soft voice broke the stillness of the water sending ripples through the water. Much like the rippling which was happening within her mind. "I made some macha tea, and we have your favorite cake too." The voice lowered from the shout it was to a lower tone, as the owner of it had reached the door.

"Yui…we're all really worried about you…" Another voice this time sounding much meeker, almost…Shy?

"Azu...nyan?…" Yui said in a whisper, more stunned to here that voice then she had thought. "That's what I'll do! Then I won't inconvenience anyone!" She thought, the idea coming to her mind in a flash. "But I can't say anything for now huh?"

"Yui?…Are you there? Please answer us, we're worried like Azusa-chan said." The first girls voice pushed it's way back into her conscious. "Yui!?"

"H-Hai!" The lead guitarist said startled. "I'm coming! Just a minute!" She continued, pulling the drain plug and getting out of the bath. "Sorry about that, I didn't hear you at first." She lied, drying off and starting to get dressed.

"No worries! We'll be downstairs when you're finished." the first girl said, relief evident, even in her voice. "Okay?"

"Yup! Thanks Mugi-chan, Azunyan!" Yui said hearing them walk off as she lazily dried her hair, before opening the door and walking into the hallway. "And now it begins!" Yui said walking not towards the stairs but the nearest bedroom.

Everybody Serves a Purpose, Although for Some, That Purpose is not Immediately Evident.

"I think we should watch A Walk To Remember, What do you think?" Mio said to the group, who were currently trying to figure out what movie to watch.

"Awwww, that's boring! Of course you would want to watch something like that…" The drummer said lifting her head off the table. "Ohhh, this movie makes my heart go dokidoki! I'm having such a fuwa fuwa time~!" Ritsu continued, doing a spot on impression of the lead vocalist. "We should watch Silence of th-"

SLAP!

"Owww! I'm gonna get a concussion!" Ritsu said, now whimpering and holding her head.

"We are not watching a horror movie! And I don't act like that at all!" Mio said, looking towards the group. "Right?..." Getting nothing but silence she decided it might be best to just change the subject. "Well anyway! Why don't we just have Yui choose the movie?" She said quickly, successfully changing the subject. "Actually where is she? Didn't you get her?"

"Me and Mugi-Senpai went up to check on her and she said she would be down in a few minutes." Azusa said, worry becoming evident on her face.

"Yes, we went up to make sure she was okay, and that was about 15 minutes ago. I would think she would be down by now." Tsumugi added setting down her tea as she spoke. "That's concerning being that the rain is really getting a lot worse." She continued.

"Well you do have a point..." The still hairbandless girl chimed in. "It might be a good idea to check on her. What do you guys think?" And like before, with the nod on everyones head, they all got up and went towards the second level bathroom.

"She isn't here guys!" Ritsu said, walking into the bathroom, the fan still running, and a towel thrown unto the grown haphazardly.

"Where could she be?" Mio asked nobody in particular, now even more worried then before.

"Well she couldn't have left the house in this storm...right?" Azusa chimed in, looking out the hallway window.

"I'm sure she didn't, let's just check each of the rooms until we find her." Mugi said.

And that they did, checking every room in the house, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, ever the storage rooms. Until they come upon the very last room which they had not checked.

"Why would she be in you're parents room?" They all asked in unison.

"I have no idea, but it's the last place to look right?" Mio replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, just go for it, she has to be in there." Ritsu said, as Mio opened the door. Being stunned for a minute by what they saw. That being one lone hand holding onto a wide open window as rain poured into the house. Wetting the floor around the window. On the aforementioned floor sat a small Jan sport backpack…

"Yui!" They all yelled fearing for the worst. Ritsu and Tsumugi getting there first. Confirming that it was the brunette hanging onto the window.

"Guys I need you to help me pull her up! I can't do it on my own!" The drummer yelled over the wind. Grabbing a hold of Yui's wrist.

"Yui-chan! We need you to give us your hand! Okay!" Tsumugi yelled to the hanging girl reaching for her at the same time.

"No! I'm tired of inconveniencing you guys!" Yui yelled back tearing up. "You guys have down so much for me and all I've ever caused was pain! I'm useless! Let me go!" She continued, on the verge of sobs now.

"Yui! You know that's not true!" Azusa added, yelling down to get scared that her Senpai would get hurt. "You're more important to us then words car describe! You're…Important to me! Without you I couldn't…I couldn't live!" Azusa said now flustered beyond belief. "So…please! Listen to us and come back up!" She finished.

Yui now sobbing her eyes out once again wordlessly swung up her hand, now just as scared for her life as the others.

"Okay let's pull her up" Ritsu said, motioning for Azusa to get behind her. Which Azusa did, holding onto Ritsu and pulling with all her might. Little did they know, Yui really wasn't very light at all, causing they to fall backwards as they pulled Yui through the window. All of them falling in a pile under the window. Before getting up and shutting it quickly. The sound of Yui's soft rhythmic sobs were all that kept the room from being completely silent.

"Yui! What on earth were you thinking! You could've been killed!" Ritsu shouted, causing the girl to cringe before continuing to cry once more.

"I wanted… to run away…because I didn't want to cause…cause you guys anymore…trouble…" The guitarist cried.

"Ritsu! Look at her! The last thing she needs is someone yelling at her!" Mugi scolded, giving Ritsu a glare.

"Yeah, that wasn't cool at all" Mio said, while comforting Yui.

"I'm sorry…I'm just really stressed. Yui…I'm sorry." Ritsu said softly to the now calming girl.

"It's okay…" Yui answered weakly.

"Good, now why don't we get you under the warm kotatsu and get you a nice cup of tea? Maybe throw on the TV?" Mugi asked getting up as the others slowly got up as well.

"I…would like that…thank you guys" She said weakly.

And that they did, going down to the living room and being greeted by a scared Ui. Who they then explained the situation too. Ui and Mugi went to make tea as Mio and Ritsu watched over Yui.

"Yui, are you sure you're okay? Ui asked, concerned as they sat down with the tea, and turned on the TV, which was showing some sort of national event.

"Don't worry Ui, I'm okay, I just…didn't want to trouble you guys anymore." Yui said. "I've ruined everything for the people that are so important to me." She said staring at the table.

"Yui you're broken right now. And as your friends, no your family, it's our job to help you" Mugi said sitting across from her.

"You know what they say, blood runs thinner then water, we are your family and always will be." Ritsu added on to what Mio was saying.

"uh-huh, right now you're a…broken angel who…lost it's wings. And it's our job to help you get them back!" Azusa said, flustering up again, but gaining her confidence back at the end.

"Aww! But Azunyan's my angel! Just like the song we wro-" Yui stopped suddenly when she got a death stare from all of the members, while Azusa just sat there confused.

"Wait…What song are you talking about?" Azusa asked, trying to understand what Yui had said.

"Oh nothing! Nothing! Hey look! It's a band competition!" Ritsu said trying to change the subject.

"But we missed the whole th-"

"That doesn't matter their giving out the prizes!"

~And the next young man to win the best conductor award, representing Kitauji High School…Noboru Taki-San!~

Total Silence~

~I Love You Sensei!~

"Wow, she really saved that one huh?" Mio said beginning to laugh.

"Ye…Yeah I guess she did." Yui said as she began to laugh as well, and soon enough everyone was laughing. Now just feeding off each others laughter, being that what started the laughter was long over. Except for one person.

"Mugi? Wh-why aren't you laughing?" Ui said still giggling a little.

"Yeah that doesn't make any sense…" Yui said.

"Because…I have a feeling that there was more to that then we think…" Mugi said calmly, now in her own land.

"EHHHHHH?" All the others said in unison…


	5. Chapter 5: There is No WayTo Get Away

"Oi Saki, speed it up a bit, we can't be slow here!" Keito yelled from the doorway. "We need to get out of here! Last thing I need is the cops on me!"

"Yup…I'm here, would you chill out a bit though?" Saki spoke walking towards the door now. "Those girls aren't gonna do nothing." Saki continued, opening up the door to the unforgiving typhoon which was raging outside. "Remember what we had done last time the girls called the cops?" Saki asked, walking out to the car with no reaction to the rain. As if it wasn't even there.

Keito followed her and got into the drivers seat after putting his briefcase and luggage in the trunk. "If I remember correctly we put Yui in her room for a few days right?" He continued, thinking for a moment. "But I don't know what we did with Ui, wasn't she to young to know what was happening?"

"Yes technically, we didn't punish her till we caught her sneaking food up to her sisters room. Remember?" Saki asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah I do, but now their friends know about everything as well. How do you counter that?" Keito asked, now flying down the road towards the train station. "That one blond girl does seem powerful."

"Are you really that dense?" Saki said raising her voice. "Do you really think a few girls are any match for us? Really?" Saki asked her partner.

"No, I never said that did I?" Keito snapped back. "I have power which you don't even know of. Now do you want to feel that power? Or do you want to get out of the car and get on the train?" He said, gradually raising his voice, shoving his face in hers, and pointing towards the train station.

"I…I'll take the third option, Let's…go." Saki said meekly, carefully stepping out of the car and waiting for Keito.

"Good" He said getting out as well. "Now let's get the hell out of this place." He continued, walking towards the run down train station at a slow pace.

And run they did, boarding the night train and going as far as it would take them. To where? Well who knows…that's something even they don't know. As the rusted old train car flew along the tracks during the cold of night, we must ask. If dragons and snakes run away from disgrace, at what point can they no longer save face?

For now we must go down and follow a lonely train car, one which although on the outside can be seen as being quite gloomy, is actually on the inside quite different. Almost happy in some ways. The few salary men on their way home, one drunkenly slurring out some funny comment, causing the others to laugh. On the other side of the train car was a small girl, wearing what looked like a white doctors uniform, which was to big for her, the sleeves hiding her hands. Which she seemed to love, showing them off to the girls around her. One girl which seemed to be cosplaying due to what looked like a key connected to her back. And another girl which was trying to get her notebook back for whatever reason.

But, as with everything, not everyone can be happy. And sitting nearest to the door was a man and his wife. Who seemed to hold a look of anger. Their faces never changing even as they were left alone in the train car.

"What time is it?" the woman asked looking over towards her husband. Who was now holding a cigarette in his hand. One which oddly enough seemed to be missing a knuckle.

"Midnight" He answered briskly as he lit up the cigarette, after taking a draw off of it he continued. "I have a meeting with a client at a location about 4 hours from here. So we are going to be here awhile."

"I'm fine with that but, do you really think you should be smoking in here?" She asked him as he blew smoke into the air.

"Ahhh, who gives a damn? We're all alone anyway, it's not like I'm hurting anybody." The man answered in a rough and uneven tone. Which pretty much stopped the conversation in it's tracks.

"Whatever you say." She answered, resting her head on the glass window behind her and falling asleep.

"Hey Saki…Saki! Get up!" The man shouted, shaking his wife quite fiercely. "Really? You have got to be kidding me Saki…nodding off at a time like this?" Keito continued, taking a last draw from his cigarette before letting it fall from his hand, and crushing it under his boot. "You know…how long has it been doing this? What? Five, ten years now?" Keito asked himself, looking outside the window and out to the night sky. Which has become concealed by tunnel walls. "I mean, would things be different if I didn't take that deal? Or would everything still be as it is now?"

"That's a question which only you can answer…" Said a voice from the far end of the train car. "Although I may seem it…I am not one of strong knowledge." The man continued, slowly walking towards Keito. With a cane in one hand and a strong limp, he finally stopped, and stood about three feet from Keito.

"Who…who are you!" Keito half asked and half yelled out of fear. "You know I don't get visited by mysterious old men commonly!" He said, slowly calming down, his fear subsiding and curiosity replacing it. "Really, what…are you doing here?"

"Well…why don't we just say I'm a helpful local?" The old man laughed, fixing his hat before continuing. "You see, I could sit here all day just droning on and on, but, It seems I don't have the time for that."

"What do you mean?…Exactly?"

"Well, to put it simply, the past can never be changed, that we know. But…the future is always changeable, you can think of it as a messed up painting."

"What are you getting at here old man?" Keito replied, interrupting the mysterious man, and grabbing another cigarette out of his back pocket.

"Well…let me finish and I'll get to that." The man replied. "If you make a mistake on a painting, although the mistake is irreversible, you still have the ability to make something out of that mistake. And through that, you get beautiful art." The old man said completing his analogy.

"Okay…but you still aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"I hope you will figure that out. For even I don't have an answer to that…" The man said, looking down at the gold pocket watch in his hand. "I don't have anymore time. And…If you don't do something, neither will you." He continued, closing the watch and putting it in his pocket. "Remember…it's never to late to change the future. You just need to figure out what future you want for yourself…" He finished, just before drifting away into nothing.

"What…was that?" Keito asked himself, getting up and pacing. "You can't change the past, but you can change the future? But…why?" He asked himself dropping and crushing yet another cigarette under his boot. "Ahh…I guess I should get some sleep huh?" He asked himself, walking over towards his wife. Before being interrupted by a shaking under his feet. "W…What? Why is the train shaking like this?" He asked himself yet again while looking down at the shaking train floorboards.

"Wait a minute, that's not the train, that an earthquake!" Keito thought, trying his best to get to his wife, but failing as he was thrown to the floor. "Sa...ki. Saki!" He yelled her over the noise of the train beginning to come loose from the tracks. But with no luck. "Saki! Hold onto something anything! Wake up already!" He yelled, but it was to late, as the sound of the train cars coming off the tracks became deafening. As hard as he tried there was nothing he could do.

"SAKI! Come on wake up!" He tried one more time, until he finally got a response.

"Wha…What the hell is going on!" Saki screamed beginning to panic.

"Earthquake! The trains derailing! Just hold unto something!" Her husband yelled, trying to grab onto something himself.

"O…Okay!" was all she could weakly muster as she grabbed onto a handle hanging from the ceiling. Probably scared of the idea that at any moment she could be meeting the gods. Something which certainly wasn't on her bucket list.

"Good! Now hold on!"

Most of the things that were seen between the time they grabbed onto what they could, and when they blacked out, will thankfully be forgotten. But that does not include hearing. The many sounds you would hope you would never hear. The mangling of metal, the sound glass of shattering, and more then all combined, the faint screams. Although not high in number, would still be absolutely unforgettable.

"Yui-Senpai! You got food all over your face! This is the second time today!" Azusa scolded her senior from the other side of the table.

"Sorry Azu-nyan~" Yui said back, trying to get the cat like girl to wipe it off for her.

"Look this way Yui-chan" Tsumugi said, motioning with her hand for Yui to turn her head, before wiping off Yui's face with a handkerchief. "Ah, that's better, isn't it?" Mugi asked her, continuing to put away her handkerchief.

"Uh huh! Thanks Mugi-chan!" The girl said energetically before getting distracted by something else, probably something cute.

As all this is happening, Ui and Mio were cleaning in the kitchen, with Ritsu laying around, extremely bored.

"Awwww, Mio-chan~ I wanna do something fun!" Ritsu said laying her head on the table. "This is boring!"

"Well, if you're that bored, you can help us with this." Mio said, with the slight tsundere edge she was known for. "Otherwise, stop complaining"

"Awww…alright icy queen…" Ritsu replied with a defeated sigh.

"Haha…"

"What!" Both Mio and Ritsu shouted at the same time.

"Haha…sorry…I just find you guys so funny when you act like that." Ui answered, going back to what she was doing. "If you're really that bored, you can go watch TV with the others, we'll be there in just a minute sense we're almost done." Ui continued.

"Great idea Ui! I must go help my private! For the titans are coming!" Ritsu shouted as she put her fist in air and walked into the living room.

"gosh…Chuuni much?" Mio said shaking her head back and forth disappointedly.

"Hey, think about it this way, at least shes not a follower of wicked lord Shingan. Right? " Ui said.

"Wicked lord who?" Mio asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing…" Ui giggled, answering her confused senior.

"Whatever you say…"

"Come on! Why not!" Yui pouted, trying to hug her kohai, but being pushed away by the girl. "Awwww, come on Azunyan~" Yui said disappointedly, giving up with a pout.

"Yui! You mustn't give up! This is training for the real enemy!" The drummer cut in, messing around as usual.

"You're right commander! But…who's the enemy?" Yui asked her "commander" out of curiosity.

"That private, would be the treacherous Icy queen!" She answered before motioning the girl closer. "Also known as Mio-Chan"

"I heard that you know!" The aforementioned "icy queen" yelled from the other room.

"Oh no! The enemy has spotted us!" The commander shouted. "We need to hide!" She continued, crawling under the kotatsu. "Ahhh~ so warm~"

"Yeah! It's super warm!" Yui replied, completely forgetting about the "Mission".

"It's making me tired" Tsumugi chimed in. "Even though I only have my legs under it" She got up and stretched while continuing to talk. "Well, the kotatsu makes me tired anyway."

"You know, we were going to have a sleepover right?" Azusa spoke after finishing her food. "Why not just have it over here?" She asked.

"But Azunyan~ my sleeping bag is over at my house…And it's cold! I wanna sleeping bag!" Yui spoke back, finding the sleeping bag to be very important for some reason.

"Well, I think we have some sleeping bags in the storage closet upstairs, if you want me to look." Mio spoke, walking into the living room with Ui behind her. "They should still be usable, but I don't know how many we have."

"Ah! Mio saves us again!" Yui says energetically. "I'll help look for them if you want!"

"Hmm…why don't you wait with everyone, and keep an eye on the fort?" Mio said, knowing although Yui means well, that chances are she'll just make everything more complicated.

"Okay! I'll protect it with my life!" Yui spoke, play saluting and sitting back down.

"Good, now I'll be right back everyone, it should only be a minute." The raven haired girl said while walking towards the stairway.

"Okay!" Ritsu answered.

"Alright, if you need any help just ask." Mugi added.

"Now what do we do while we wait?" Ritsu asked

"Hmm…why don't we watch the new episode of that Anime that's airing?" Ui suggested. "I heard it's really good."

"Yeah me too!" Yui chimed in, popping her head out from under the table. "What's it called again?"

"'Konohan Kitan' if I'm correct" Tsumugi spoke. "From what I know about it, it's about a girl who moves to a hot spring. But I could be wrong." She added.

"Alright, we'll watch that then." Azusa said, as Ui changed the station.

Ui changed the station, only to find that they had missed the whole episode, and the credits were rolling. At the same time Mio had come back with the sleeping bags.

"Everyone I found them" Mio shouted walking down the stairs. She continued as she made to to the living room. "We're one short though." She added.

"What should we do then?" Ui asked, shutting off the TV and getting up.

"I'll share one with Azunyan!" Yui said, getting up quickly.

"No! I will not!" Azusa shouted back.

"Awww~ why not Azunyan? Do you hate me?" Yui asked pouting and acting like she was hurt.

"No it's not…that…" She replied, before giving up with a huff. "I'm never gonna win against that look anyways…" She thought. "Alright, I'll share a sleeping bag, but it's not like I like you or anything." Azusa finally replied.

"Yay!" Yui said, completely ignoring what Azusa had said, trying once again to hug her. But for everyone else, especially Mugi, it was quite obvious that Azusa did in fact like the girl.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, why don't we get everything set up?" Ritsu chimed in, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Yeah, let's do that" Ui replied.

And that they did, the setup really didn't take much time at all. All they had to do was move the table and lay down the sleeping bags. But you must not forget, having two people that are just messing around the whole time makes it quite a bit tougher. But they did get it done, each person getting into their own sleeping bag, along with Yui and Azusa getting into theirs.

"Yui-Senpai, you okay?" Azusa asked, as the others were falling asleep.

"Uh huh, I'm okay, why do you ask Azunyan?" Yui asked, rolling over and facing her.

"Well…I kinda expected you to be trying to hug be and all that…" Azusa replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I just didn't want to make Azunyan mad at me too." Yui said sadly, trying to avoid Azusa's eyes.

"Yui-Senpai…I'm not mad at you, I promise. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." She spoke, making sure Yui could hear that she was serious.

"You aren't!?" Yui said in a whisper shout. Finally she stopped trying to avoid her eyes as well.

"I'm not, I promise." Azusa replied, moving over and cuddling to her senior.

"Ahh…I'm glad…" Yui replied softly before letting sleep slowly take her away.

"Good" She said, before letting sleep consume her as well.


	6. Chapter 6: I Miss You When You're Gone

The man groaned, waking up slowly and taking in the sights that were bestowed upon him. First of course, everything was hazy, unable to see more then five feet ahead of him he could only see the damage to his own body. A torn blazer, and a rip in his jeans, with what looked to be dried blood caked around the wound. Slowly the man lowered his hand onto the wound…

"Damn that feels worse then it looks." He spoke to himself, grimacing in pain as he touched the cut in his leg. "It's probably from some shrapnel…" Keito thought to himself getting up and looking around. His vision beginning to come back to him. "I've had worse, but now I need to find out where the hell this place is." Looking around the spoke to himself, before he heard a voice from behind him.

"This my son…is the consequences of your actions." The mysterious voice spoke back to him.

Keito spun around to face the direction the voice was coming from. "It's…you again." He said, looking the old man up and down. "Why…are you here? Wha...what is here anyway!" He yelled, throwing his hands up and gesturing around frantically.

"Oh so you don't remember? You seem to remember me just fine don't you? The train ride here? The talk we had?" The old man spoke, practically interrogating the man.

"Yes…yes I do!" Keito shouted back. "Now how do I get out of here? I don't have time for this old man!" He shouted shoving some mangled metal to the side angrily.

"Is that really what you're so concerned about? Not about how your wife is, not about anyone else, just yourself?" The man raised his voice along with his cane. Pointing it at Keito menacingly. "This, Keito! This is why your in the position you're in right now! Because you're to self centered, to greedy to care for others!" He roared, no longer holding back like before. But instead yelling with all his might. Maybe out of frustration, maybe out of anger, or maybe…out of love…

"Wha…" Keito stumbled back a little, stunned into silence by this seemingly old mans transformation. "Just…just who are you? I…don't know what to say to that." Keito spoke once more. "I don't know how you know everything you know about me…"

"I'm your guardian angel Keito, the reason that I'm as angry as I am is cause I've been by your side sense day one." The man spoke, slowly walking up to him. " I've had to watch you make all your mistakes, I've seen all your lies. I know you better then you know yourself."

"That…can't be possible…this can't be happening. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Is that so? What about…the time you locked your daughter in her room for a week straight? Would you say that was wrong?"

"Well…yes but it had to be done…she called the police…I could have been found out! I couldn't have that!"

"And it once again comes back to your own selfishness right? You need to do something about this before everyone leaves you. Including me." The old man spoke, cold as can be, obviously serious.

"What do you mean? You can't leave me! You aren't allowed to leave me!" Keito spoke, everything beginning to dawn on him slowly. "And…and my wife, she loves me, she wouldn't go!"

"Does she really? Or does she love that you can get her the things she wants?" He asked.

"I…I think…I don't know anymore…"

"And then theres your daughters…I know for sure, if you don't fix this now. You'll never see them again. Is that what you really want?"

"No…NO! I don't, I don't want my family to go, I don't want to lose them!"

"Then fix it. You know what to do, deep inside I know you do. But do it quickly because you're running out of time. And you know what they say." The man began to evaporate before his eyes. "You never know what you have until it's gone."

The man having evaporated, keito began to search for his wife, running through the dark, shoveling through metal with his hands, and searching the train cars one by one. Slowly everything soon became clear to him, the reason he was there, what had happened before, and what he had done. After about a good hour of searching without any leads he began to hear the voices of men from farther down the tunnel.

"Oi! Anyone down there!"

"Hello? Who's that!"

"We're here to rescue the victims! We have a way out" One of the men said.

Another man next to him chimed in as they came into sight. He looked to be older, in his mid 50s maybe, with a chinstrap that was slowly graying. "We've got medical help, ambulances and such if ya need it."

"Ehh, I'll take the way out but I don;t need medical help, I need to find my wife." Keito said back to the two of them. "Have you seen a black haired lady? About 5"4 with a blue sweatshirt?"

"Naw, can't say I have, she might be back with the medical staff, we aren't the only ones searching anyway."

"I'm sure she's fine" The other man said with faked certainty. "Now why don't we get you so water and get that bandaged up? Cause that cut doesn't seem to be doing all that well to tell you the truth."

"Alright…let's go." Keito spoke softly, admitting defeat and beginning to walk with the two men that found him.

Walking to the opening in the tunnel, Keito began to dread leaving the tunnel, guilt and worry began to drag him down. What if his wife wasn't there? What if with everything he's done, it was to late to fix things? Both with his wife and with his children? Could he really be a father again? Could he really be a good husband? These were all questions that plagued his mind even after he left the tunnel, the cold air hitting his face. And as they walked him to the ambulance to be patched up it only got worse.

"Hey doc."

"What do you need? Does that hurt at all?" The man drab in a white coat asked him, having finished wrapping his leg.

"No that isn't it. The thing is, I was on this train with my wife, and I wanted to know if you treated her by any chance. The two guys I talked to said they haven't found her. But I don't want to believe she's not…alive."

"Well I did have one lady come by here, she wasn't to hurt so I sent her to the other doctor to get help. Because I was working on someone that was in critical condition at that point. What was her name?"

"Hirasawa…Hirasawa Saki." Keito replied.

"Ehh…I think that was her…let me check." The doctor got walked over to the intercom and spoke quietly for a moment before coming back. "Yup, thats her, she has a broken arm, but she should be just fine. She's coming here now actually." The doctor spoke with a smile.

"Thank you…so much" Keito said as the doctor walked away from sight.

Darkness except for the moonlight shining softly through the blinds, the less then rhythmic snoring of sleeping drummer. The quiet whisper of the word "cake" every now and then from a sleep-talking guitarist. These are the noises you'll most likely be greeted by if you were to be in the living room of the Hirasawa residence at this time. Sadly, it didn't last for long, as out of the blue the loud ringing of a certain girls flip-phone began…

"Ehhh…" Ritsu said rubbing her eyes of sleep and turning on the lamp.

"It's not mine" said Tsumugi, patting her blond hair down trying to fix her hair.

"That's my phone…who could be calling this late?" Ui spoke from the opposite side of the room. She looked the the clock on her phone, the numbers reading five in the morning. Then she turned her attention to the name below it.

"Hey hey! Maybe it's someone trying to sell us candy!" Yui chimed in excitedly sitting up.

"I find that very hard to believe Yui-senpai" Azusa spoke from beside her, or more so, snuggled up against her. "So, who does it say it is?" she asked Ui.

"Hey Ui, what's wrong?" spoke Mio, who had noticed along with the others, the silence of the younger sister.

After a short moment of quiet, and the phone re-ringing, she spoke up. Her head still looking downwards at the phone's screen. "It…It's them…" she said, beginning to shake softly.

"What…what's wrong?" Ritsu asked worriedly. Crawling over to the girl quickly, along with Mio and Mugi.

"Who is it?" Mio asked.

"It's…our parents…" Ui responded quietly, showing them the name on the phone which was no longer ringing.

"Let me see it" Tsumugi said sternly, grabbing the phone from the girl and hitting the "Return Call" button angrily.

"What are you doing?" Azusa spoke from behind them. "why are calling them back?!"

"I want to have a word with these people." The keyboardist said, getting up and pacing back and forth intensely.

"Are you…sure?" Ui spoke up calming down at this point. "Do you really want to talk to them?" She asked.

"I agree" Mio chimed in.

"I"m going to give them a piece of my mind and that's that."

The sound of the person on the other line was heard along with the sound of sirens and people shouting in the background. And the person on the other end of the line spoke.

"Ui, we need to talk to-"

"What the hell do you think your doing? You have no right to call her by her name like that!" The blond shouted into the phone angrily.

"Please…please just listen to us." The man answered back, urgently yet not angrily. And a womans voice was then heard as well.

"We need to tell you something, just please listen to us" She spoke as well.

"What do you want?" Responded Tsumugi coldly.

"We just wanted to say that we needed to talk, that we had something we needed to apologize for. Can you let us at least have that?"

"You really think I'm letting you two see any of us again? Have you completely lost it?! These girls mean the world to me! And there's not way in hell I'm letting you hurt them again! I don't want to lose them to you bastards!" She yelled into the microphone, slamming the phone shut and tossing it to Ritsu, who, much like the others was totally stunned.

After a long pause Ui spoke. "What…did they want, exactly?"

"They said something about wanting to see us because they wanted to talk about something. Something about an apology." She responded.

"They want to talk to us after everything they did to them?!" Mio asked.

"That's absolutely insane!" Ritsu spoke raising her voice. "How dare they even try to speak to them!?"

"I agree, they need to leave us alone! They need to leave us alone!" Azusa shouted as well.

"Stop it, everyone!" Yui shouted standing up. "This isn't right! We shouldn't be like this!"

"But Yui-chan…" Mugi said with a start.

"But what about all the things…they did to you?" Ui asked.

"That doesn't matter! I…still love them…they're my mom and dad. I…don't want to lose them!" Yui responded, slowly collapsing and laying against Azusa.

"But Yui..." Azusa said softly.

"I…I'm scared too." The brunette spoke. "I'm scared to talk to them, and I'm scared to lose them…"

"Yui…" Mugi said stunned slightly herself. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? After everything?"

"Uh huh…I think so." Yui spoke back.

"Okay, then if everyone else is okay with it…I guess we're going to hear them out." Mugi spoke. "Is that okay with everyone?"

Slowly everyone nodded, although nervously, they all agreed to hear the two people out.

"Okay, then I'll call them and set up a time. But this much I know…If anything bad happens, anything whatsoever, I am not going to hesitate to call the police and have them arrested." Mugi said dialing the number back. "Okay?"

"Okay" Ui said beside her.

"I agree" Ritsu spoke

"That makes sense" Mio agreed

"I'm good with that" Azusa said

"O…okay. I'll agree" Yui said hesitantly.

"Good!" Mugi chimed up. "Now why don't you guys get some sleep and I'll be right in after setting something up?" She suggested, walking into the other room.

"Alright!" Everyone said in unison.

And that's what they did. Getting back into they're sleeping bags, shortly followed by Mugi coming back and the lights being shut off. Once again the sound of the drummers snoring filled the room. Along with the soft light from the moon, now higher in the sky. Everything was as it began. Peaceful. Calm. And more then anything…it was safe.


	7. Chapter 7: 20 Minutes of Tribulation

Opening her eyes, and trying to rub the fog of sleep out of them, the girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. Slowly she began to awake, her mind kick starting from the scent of bacon slowly wafting up into her room from the kitchen.

"Where is…everybody?" The girl asked herself, surveying the room around her.

In front of her was the ruffled up sleeping bag that their high energy drummer used, next to that was the sleeping bag of the same drummers childhood friend. To the left of her was the sleeping bag of the most likely Finnish keyboardist, which was also empty. The same could be said for the one which her sister used to the right of her. And as she looked down next to her she found the same thing, no one was there.

"Azunyan~ where are you~" The girl asked to the empty room, shuffling around and out of her bag.

"I need my Azunyan charge" She spoke once again, getting up and leaving the room.

Walking down the stairs guided partially by the scent of food coming from the lower floor, but also by her need for this so called "Azunyan charge" she stumbled out down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Ah Yui-chan there you are, why don't the take a seat? We made breakfast." Mugi said from in the kitchen.

"Yeah why don't you come grab something to eat?" Ui spoke from the table, where the others were seated.

"Yo Yui~ Yui!" The drummer shouted, waving her hand in the brunettes face, trying and failing to get her attention.

"I don't think that's going to work Ritsu, she looks like she's in a zone of some sort." The raven haired bassist spoke.

"Awww come on Mioooo, you gotta have some faith in me by now right?"

"Not at all" Mio retorted, going back to eating.

At that moment, after scanning the room back and forth she stopped. Finding her target sitting at the head of the table about to grab a pancake from the plate in front of her.

"Azunyannnnnn!" The girl shouted suddenly, completely flipping from the half asleep girl she was before and running over and hugging her kouhai.

"Hey Yui-senpai! Wait a minute! I'm trying to eat here!" The cat like girl complained for a minute before letting into the high energy girl. "Yui-senpai, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, feigning annoyance.

"Let me get my Azu-energy of course!" The girl responded.

"Mugi-senpai! Your nose is running!" Ui spoke up leaning over the table and giving the keyboardist a napkin.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't notice." She spoke, still half way in her own world.

After finally sitting down with the others, Yui began to get her plate, all while making sure to avoid anything even somewhat healthy.

"Yui, make sure to eat the fruit too, it's good for you." Mio spoke, putting some slices of banana on her plate.

"Who even eats banana's for breakfast?" Yui asked pouting.

"You need to if you want to get super strong like me! Then you can take as much abuse form the Icy Princess without get-"

SMACK~

"Owwww, that one hurt!" Ritsu said, holding her head where she was just head chopped. Causing everyone to laugh for a moment.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Yui asked excitedly, standing up and leaning over the table. "We should go to the cake shop!"

"Well I was thinking of going to the city and shopping. I think it would be a good break before well…everything tomorrow." Tsumugi spoke getting up and collecting plates to clean.

"That sounds like fun, what do you think Onee-chan?"

"Okay! Let's do it!" Yui answered, nodding rapidly.

"I'm good with it, I think it would be a good chance to relax as well." Mio spoke from the other side of the table. "What do you think Ritsu?"

"I'm fine with it, I wanted to but a new pair of drum sticks anyway."

"We aren't going to the music store! We can go any day! Baka~"

"Okay okay, then is everyone else good with that plan?" Ritsu asked getting up to go change.

"Why not? Sounds like it could be fun." Azusa responded.

"I agree" Ui said.

"Great!" Yui shouted. "Why don't we call Nodoka and see if she wants to come?"

"Good idea, we should probably fill her in anyway." Tsumugi spoke from the kitchen. "I'll give her a call while you all get ready. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! Thanks Mugi-chan!"

And as they got ready to go, each one of them taking a little bit too much time to figure out there outfit. Especially Azusa for some reason. As they got ready to leave, Tsumugi called the student counsel president, inviting her to go out with them to unwind, as well as telling her she wanted to talk. After getting off the phone with her, she went to get ready herself. And of course time passed, by the time they were all ready and walking to the station it was about noon already.

"So where are we going to be meeting Nodoka-chan?" Asked Azusa, looking over to the raven haired girl to her left. "I know we were supposed to meet her but I wasn't told where."

"Yeah Mio-chan! Where are we meeting her?" a certain highly energetic girl asked, skipping up to the front where the two girls were speaking. "I'm really, really, excited to see Nodoka-chan!"

"I know, I know. I think we're meeting her at the station in the city, but I'm not sure." Mio said, no longer surprised by the brunettes energy level. "Where are we meeting again?" She asked the the blond girl behind her.

"We are meeting at the south exit of the station. The station I found has a lot of shopping and things to do, what do you guys think?" Mugi responded, looking at the group for approval.

"Sounds great to me Mugi." Ritsu spoke, putting her hands behind her head.

"I think that would be great! What do you think Onee-chan?"

"Perfect!" Yui said back in a half shout, doing her signature pose along with it.

Making the trek to the station, which should has been quicker, if it wasn't for the fact that they had a certain someone who couldn't concentrate at all. Finally getting to the station, walking into an empty train car they noticed a news report going across the monitor on the inside of the train. Reporting of some sort of train derailment near the station.

"Hey I heard about that, I wounder if they got everyone out of there safely." Ritsu spoke up, sitting down and yawning. "My feet hurt~"

"I did too, I'm sure they got most of them out of there, it was in the middle of the night anyway." Mio chimed in, electing to stand for some reason.

"Ehhh~ Mio-chan~? Why aren't you sitting next to me?" Ritsu observed slyly.

"I don't need you to be pulling some sort of prank on me! Especially since I don't want you to mess up my clothes!" Mio snapped back, giving a huff and turning her head the other way.

"I never actually noticed that until now, but you all really put some time into your outfits, they look really nice!" Ui spoke, looking around at her friends for a moment.

"Uh huh! Azunyan especially! She took like way longer then all of us!" Yui said, gesturing with her hands the length of time it took Azusa to get ready.

"Hmmm…I wounder why that could be?" Mugi spoke, giving Azusa a little wink and going into one of her many fantasies.

"I did not!" Azusa resisted the girls antics, blushing red as a fire at this point. "I didn't take that long to get ready Yui-senpai!"

"Anyways, this is our stop, we should probably get going so Nodoka doesn't start to worry." Mio said, saving her kouhai from further embarrassment.

"Hai!" They all shouted uncomfortably in sync.

A good time later after getting lost trying to find the correct exit, they finally came upon the correct exit. Walking out into the sunlight, they noticed just a fraction of the many shops and cafes. Accompanying the closed off streets were many food stalls, containing food that might even satisfy the biggest eater.

"Oh there she is." Ui said, getting everybody's attention and pointing to a girl with brown hair and red framed glasses.

"Nodoka!" Yui shouted, running over to the girl with her arms open wide.

The girl looked their way; but, by the time she noticed the genki girl running towards her it was to late. She had been captured in a gripping hug.

"Whaaaa?!" The girl exclaimed, shocked from the sudden impact of the girl. "Oh it's you, you startled me!"

"Sorry" She responded, finally letting go and making a goofy smile to play it off.

"Yui-senpai!" Her kouhai hollered from behind her. "Don't run off like that! And don't pounce on Nodoka-senpai like that!"

"Huh? Is it that you want me to hug you?!" Yui ignored her commands blissfully, almost as if she didn't even hear then in the first place…

"Hey stop it! Get away!" Azusa shouted at the girl behind her as she ran away from her. "Stop trying to hug me all the time!" She shouted running from the open arms of the oblivious girl behind her.

"Never Azunyannn!" She yelled after her. "Not until I get my Azu-charge!"

As this was taking place, which of course ended in Yui getting her "Azu-charge as it usually did. The others were at the entrance speaking.

"Thanks for inviting me, the last few days have been really stressful, so it's a good chance to relax a bit." Nodoka spoke to the remaining three girls.

"Oh no, you don't have to thank us! We're happy to have you join us." Mio answered back with a warm smile.

"Yup! It'll be awesome!" Ritsu added. "And maybe if you have a good time you'll give me more time to turn in paperwork?" The drummer said, giving the biggest puppy eyes physically possible.

Crack~

"Don't go bribing her with fun so you don't have to do anything!" Mio roared rubbing her hand after head chopping her.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new pair of bass strings if you stop being mad." She responded practically begging at this point.

"Alright!" Mio answered, doing a complete flip and forgetting all about what she was angry about.

"And look who's okay with bribes now…"

"Anyways, Tsumugi-San told me she wanted to discuss something with me while I was here." Nodoka spoke up, looking over towards the blond girl.

"Anteeksi?"

"Finnish?!" Surprised, they all jumped back slightly. "How deep into a fantasy was she!?"

"Oh I'm sorry what did you need?" Tsumugi spoke after a moment, now out of her Yuri induced trance.

"Nodoka-chan was saying that you told her you wanted to discuss well…you know with her." Mio spoke up, responding to the blond.

"Ah yes, I fill you in on about that later when we get a chance to speak in private." Tsumugi said.

"It sounds like this is quite serious." Fixing her glasses she added. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't really know if you could, but it is quite serious. I'll talk to you about it later, so don't worry okay?"

"If you say so…"

"Oh, here they come!" Ritsu said, breaking the silence. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yup!" Yui said, running up to them with a blushing Azusa trailing behind.

"Oh my…" Tsumugi spoke under her breath walking up to the girl. "She gotcha didn't she?" She whispered into the now malfunctioning girls ear.

"Uh…huh" Azusa responded quietly, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Shouted Yui, running ahead of the group most likely in search on some sort of sweets.

Going from one place to another, the sounds of the girls joyous laughter filled the air. Window shopping, buying food from stalls along the side of the road. This area was nothing less then a hidden gem, findable by only the likes of Mugi herself.

A bit farther down the street music could be heard. The deep echoing of a bass, the steady calculated beat of a drum set. The closer they got the more it could be heard, the sounds of a full concert band. The flutes, trombones, trumpets, even a euphonium. And for a moment it stopped, pausing for a short moment until a girl standing in front of the began to play. Her saxophone in hand, wowing the audience with every note she played.

A little while later something caught the eye of the always curious Yui.

"Hey guys. look look!" Yui shouted, catching the others off guard. "Doesn't that look fun?" She asked them, pointing to a building connected to a small cafe.

"Mini-golf? I haven't played that in ages!" Ritsu responded, running up to Yui with the others close behind. "So private, do you want to defeat our biggest enemy yet, and show this mini-golf course who's boss?"

"Yes! Commander! I shall fight with you with all I have!" Yui announced, saluting her "general".

"Here they go again…" Mio said, not even trying to hide her exhaustion.

"I think this would actually be fun. What do you think Azusa-Chan? Nodoka-Chan?" Mugi asked the two, as she gazed up at the sign above the door.

"Sure, why not?" Azusa said sceptically.

"Fine by me, I don't know if I'll play though. I'm not any good at these kinds of things." Nodoka answered.

"Well I'll sit with you and keep you company" Mugi answered back, seemingly finding an answer for absolutely everything. "Shall we go in and join them then?"

"Okay" Nodoka spoke, opening the door for the keyboardist and following her in.

The inside of the building looked completely different from it's exterior. As you entered through the door, the flooring turned to a soft shade of green. To the right, against the wall, were two or three wooden benches, along with some side tables. On the opposite wall was a window, with an attendant sitting behind it bored.

"Woahhhhh…Azunyan, look look! A windmill!" The lead guitarist pointed out to her junior with vigor.

"Uh huh, they have those at ever mini-golf course dummy." She responded going into tsundere mode once again.

"Welcome! How many people?" The girl behind the window spoke up after being startled out of her thoughts.

"Theres six of use but only four are playing" Ui answered the girl, before continuing again. "So how much will that be?"

"Okay…that should be 3,000 yen, is that alright?"

"That's perfect thank you" The raven haired bassist spoke up handing her the money.

"Mio-senpai, you didn't have to pay for that!" Ui spoke startled by the girls willingness to pay.

"Don't worry about it, you've done enough. It's time for us to take care of you, okay?"

"If you…say so. Thank you so much."

"Nope! We don't mind at all! Now why don't we start playing?" Ritsu answered, eager to have some fun.

"Okay then! Nodoka-chan and I are gonna watch from those benches over there, you guys have fun!" Mugi said pointing to the benches overlooking the course.

"Okay! Come on Ricchan! Lets get our stuff!" Yui said, running over to the window to grab a club, with Ritsu in tow.

"Oh make sure they don't break anything for me." She told Azusa "And make sure to have a good time with Yui-chan." She added, giving the younger girl a wink and causing her to blush.

"Mouuuu~ I will!" Azusa shouted, running back to the girls who were calling to her.

"So what's with the wink and all that?" Nodoka asked, sitting down on a bench and looking over to the blond.

"Well…Somebody likes a certain high energy Senpai but is to embarrassed to notice it." Mugi answered, taking a drink of her drink. "At least that's what I'm guessing."

"Oh…I see" the girl answered, removing her glasses and giving her eyes a rest. What is this feeling? Jealousy? No, there's no way, Yui's just a childhood friend thats all. There's nothing wrong! "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Nodoka asked, deciding to bury her thoughts for the time being.

"Well you see, theres been some…developments that have come to light in Yui's case. And I wanted to discuss them with you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then…" Mugi said, exhaling and sinking into the chair as she did.

And with that, she began to pour out everything she knew. Everything she was told, the hardships she couldn't even imagine, the abuse, everything she could remember. Looking out into the distance at the girls, Yui and Ritsu pulling their usual antics, Azusa trying to get Yui off of her, and Mio giving Ritsu a head chop or two. She spoke solemnly.

"I just wish there was something more I could do, they're given me so much, they're accepted me for who I am. And I'll never be able to repay them for that." Mugi spoke, sitting up straighter, and looking over to the student council president. "That why I can't believe someone would do such horrible things to them. That's why I never want to see them be hurt again!" Mugi finished speaking, looking at the girl next to her.

"I see…" Nodoka answered, sadness filling her body. "I don't even know what to say to that. That's the most horrible thing that I've ever heard." And I had no idea, all those times I saw her sitting at her desk quietly. All those scratches and bruises. I saw them, but I never did a thing about them. How could I have ignored something like this for so long? Nodoka thought to herself. "So what's your plan of action now?"

"Well, Yui and Ui-chan's parents wanted to see them to talk, so we agreed to going if we could go with them." Mugi answered back. "We don't know what they wa-"

"Please let me go with you!" Nodoka spoke up, cutting of the blond, who was left stunned by the amount of energy the usually calm girl was putting off. "I can help I promise! I really want to do something to help. It's the least I could do after so long!"

"Ehhhh…Okay. I don't see why not. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't need to be anywhere tomorrow."

"But what about your meetings?"

"I can tell them I'm not coming it's not super important."

"If you say so…" Mugi said as the other girls walked up, having finished they're round of mini-golf. "Hey guy's how did it go?"

"Awesome! I almost got a hole in one on the last hole, but I just missed." Yui said, falling into Ritsu's arms.

"Private! No! You can't go like this! We can defeat it next time!" Ritsu said rapidly, going down to the ground with her "private" in her arms. "You can fight it, come on!"

"I don't think I'll be able to go on…much longer…" Yui whispered, before faking her death.

"Noooooo-"

Smack~

"Come on that's enough, stop acting like a fool!" Mio said to the drummer angrily. Smacking her on the top of the head with her palm.

"Okay, I'm sorry…icy queen…"

"What?!"

"Nothing nothing!"

As the group laughed at the antics of two childhood friends, they left the building tired out from the day. Electing to go home and make coffee there, they skipped the coffee shop. Making a detour only to get Yui a piece of strawberry cake, due to the fact that she wouldn't stop looking at it no matter what.

Finally finishing the trek back to the train station, nightfall began to approach. The sun lower in the sky, causing a pinkish hue to fill it. Getting on the 7:00 o' clock train, the girls began the ride back to Mio's house. Where all of them; including Nodoka, were to sleep for the night.

"Nodoka-chan" The sound of a the younger of two Hirasawa's was heard.

"What's is it Ui-chan?" Nodoka replied, looking towards the source of the voice.

"Did you remember to call your mother and let her know you're staying the night with us?"

"Wait what? I am?"

"Of course! You wanted to come tomorrow anyways. And we thought the more the merrier." Mugi chimed into the conversation.

"Yup! I want you to come over too!" Yui shouted, putting her fist up into the air. "Then we can stay up all night and eat cake! Right Azunyan?"

"Most certainly not!" Azusa retorted speedily, almost as if she was expecting it to happen.

"Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it." Nodoka spoke to no one in particular, as she watched the wholesome bickering between the two girls. A happy smile forming on her face.

"No problem!" Ritsu answered.

"Were happy to have you! You can come anytime you want." Mio added, looking over towards the girl with the glasses.

"You'll always be a part of our family, so don't be nervous." Mugi spoke kindly. "Right Yui-chan?"

"Yup!" She answered, stopping her desperate tries to to hug Azusa just long enough to answer the question.

"Thank you so much I…I hope I can have a good time with all of you!"

"Uh Mio-senpai, I just thought about it; but, we still don't have enough sleeping bags for us all. Especially with Nodoka-senpai being here now." Azusa said to Mio, who was across from the table sipping her tea.

"Oh shoot I didn't think about that. Even if you two share a sleeping bag Nodoka still doesn't have one." Mio answered, to no one in particular.

"Wait…sharing a sleeping bag?" Nodoka asked confused.

"Yeah, Yui-chan and Azusa-chan are sharing a sleeping bag." Ritsu answered nonchalantly, causing the cat like girl to blush a deep crimson.

"Oh…I see" Nodoka said. What's this feeling again?! Why is it coming back? Why am I jealous? I have reason to be! Stop it! Just stop thinking, you can figure this out later, not now! Nodoka thought to herself.

"Why don't you just pull out two extra futons?" Ui suggested. "They everyone can have their own place to sleep."

"Good idea Ui!" Mio said, getting up and waking over to the closet to get the two futons.

As Mio and the others began to set up the futons and lay the sleeping bags back out for the night. The sound of running water could be heard as Ui and Mugi cleaned the dishes. The soft chirp of cicadas was the only other noise that could be heard. Everyone was exhausted, and it showed.

"Well then, shall we head in now?" Mugi asked the others, walking into the living room from the kitchen and seeing the futons and sleeping bags laid out on the floor.

"But I don't wanna!" Yui said, sitting on top of her sleeping bag. It's too early and I'm no- Yawn even tired."

"Here Yui-chan, I'll make a deal with you, we have to head in to bed now, because we have a long day tomorrow. But we can still talk for a little while. How does that sound?" Nodoka suggested with a soft smile.

"Awwww~ okay." Yui agreed.

"Okay then everyone! I'm turning the lights out now, so make sure to get in your sleeping bag." Mio announced from the wall about to turn the switch.

"Hai!" Shouted the group in startling unison once again.

"So what do you want to talk about Yui?" Nodoka asked the brunette.

"I don't know, I just wanna talk, I don't like sleeping." Yui replied, rolling over to face her childhood friend.

"Did you have a good day today?" Nodoka asked.

"I did! Being able to be with all of you, and to see everybody so happy really made me realize how much I have." Yui answered, forming a weak smile. "I haven't seen you In so long. I missed you."

"You did?" Nodoka asked. She…missed me? Actually missed me? How do I react to that? I never…had anyone say that to me before. She thought to herself.

"Well Yui, I…missed you too." She replied, opening her eyes. Oh…she's already asleep. I guess I can talk to her again later. Nodoka thought with a chuckle, before slowly drifting off to sleep herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Does an Angel Actually Break?

What causes a family to break apart? For a family to become broken? Well I can't say, but maybe, we can see how this family has broken, and maybe, come back together. Who knows, everybody welcome to the final chapter of Broken Angel. Please Enjoy.

"Mio-Chan, Mio-Chan!" Shouted Ritsu, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up! There's a fire!"

"Wait…WHAT! Where is everybody? Are they safe? We need to get out of here! Ritsu, why are you laughing?! Ritsu!"

"It was a joke! Calm down you scared-y cat!" Ritsu said bursting into laughter and falling into Mio's arms as she readied a head chop.

"…Mio? What is it?" The girl uncovered her head and looked up at her. Confused as to why the head chop had never come.

"It's…nothing" Looking away with a blush on her face.

"Oh really?"

"I told you it's nothing!"

"Okay, whatever you say icy queen." Ritsu said moving to get up and leave.

"Wait Ritsu, I wanna…stay just like this for a little bit"

"Oh…okay" Laying back down she caved to the Moe Moe Kyun look her friend just gave her. "Just like this"

Some 2 or 3 hours later

"Onee-Chan everyone is waiting for you outside, are you ready to go?"

"But I don't wanna go~ It's way to hot out…"

"I know Onee-chan but this is really important, why don't you come with us? The train will have air conditioning too"

"Uiii save me~ I really wanna stay, I'll get heatstroke…" Now making exaggerations she half zombie walked and half moped to the door.

"Yui-Chan, If you come with us I promise I'll buy you a Popsicle"

"Mugi-Senpai, you spoil her to much"

"She's been through a lot, I want her to enjoy being a kid for awhile instead of worrying about it."

"I understand"

"See what I mean?" Mugi replies, smiling in her direction as the now Genki Yui comes out of the house with her sister.

"We're ready to go, did anyone forget anything?" She asked looking around. "Mio-Senpai? You okay?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts. Nothing to be worried about.

"Okay…"

"Let's go then!" Ritsu shouted throwing her fist in the air. Dense to her best friends odd behavior.

And go they did, walking down the road, Mio in her school uniform even in this hot weather. Ritsu in a Beatles t-shirt and cargo pants. Walking next to Ritsu was Yui and Ui, Ui sporting a Hokago Tea Time shirt and shorts paired with sandals, as for her sister she wore one of the many katakana shirts she was famous for, this one having the word "Jump" printed on the front. Finally there was Mugi who opted for a dress as she so often does, and Nodoka in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Walking down the road and doing they're best to beat the heat they walked towards the station which Mugi gets off at for school every day. Passing the many cake and tea shops that were littered about the street.

Finally getting to the train station they all stepped into the train car and found seats. Yui and Ui had a conversation about the cute things they saw on the way there. And Mugi typed away at her phone before going to the other side of the train car apparently to speak to her butler about a "pressing matter". Do we really want to know what the half Finnish girl was actually discussing? Probably not.

This now left Mio and Ritsu, the two sitting across from each other, but not directly. The bassist put on her headphones she took from her bag and put HTT on shuffle. While the other girl, thinking her friend was no longer paying any attention, began to dig in her bag for a volume of manga she had bought.

'What on earth is Ritsu looking for?' She asked herself peeking her way every now and then. Until finally she seemed to have found what it was she had been searching so vigorously for. Looking around for a moment Ritsu grabbed the manga out of the her bag, of course not noticing Mio as she had faked not seeing her.

'I wonder what this manga is all about. I mean if that book salesman guy liked it so much it must be good right?' Ritsu thought pulling out volume 1 of Citrus, an ongoing manga series that was to soon get an anime adaptation.

'What on earth is this?' She asked as she began reading it, Mio watching her the whole time. 'He said it was a really good way to learn more about romance…but this is…different. Why does this make me feel this way tho?…about her?' Ritsu asked in her mind, looking up at the girl, who probably could get a million headphone sponsorship's with her looks. Not like the drummer would ever say that to anyone though.

The raven haired girl looked at her, she had been caught, and now she didn't even know how she was going to explain it. The awkward air not breaking until Ritsu began to hastily shove the manga into the bag, and Mio looked out the window.

The worst part of this whole ordeal? She didn't see the words saying "Volume 1". Not on the binding, nor the front page.

'What…what on earth just happened?'

'What…what do I do now?'

They both thought in synchronization. Finding the best thing to do was to act like they had not seen what they did.

Stepping out onto the shopping district the girls began to search for the cafe they would be meeting the Hirasawa's parents at.

"So what made you decide to have us meet at this particular cafe, Mugi-Senpai?"

"Well I felt it would be best for us to meet at a business which my family owned in the case that something you know…went down yo!"

"Mugi-Chan stay in character for the readers!" Mio spoke up from behind them.

"Yeah Mugiiii~" Ritsu chimed in running ahead.

"Re…readers?"

"Nothing Onee-chan, don't worry about it."

"Okay…if you say so" She replied, soon pushing it out of her mind to be forgotten probably forever. Then she ran after the others skipping on every other step.

"Well, here we are" Mugi spoke stopping in front of the large three story cafe. She continued to walk into the cafe holding the door for the other girls as well as they walked in. That of course followed by many exclamations of amazement as they looked upon the beautiful interior of the Coffee shop.

For the next hour or so the girls waited for the two people they were meeting to show up as they had come a little early. Listening to some foreign guy sing "It's the end of the world as we know it" seemingly without stumbling over his words a small applause began as he finished. After this a faint ringing was made by the bell on top of the door. And walked in a middle aged couple. Looking around for their seats they spotted the girls at the large corner table and walked towards them slowly.

"Well I find it quite funny how this ended up being our first meeting." Ritsu stated, throwing her hands behind her head and leaning back in her chair.

"I would like to make this quick, we don't really have much time to deal with this…nor do they." Tsumugi spoke, pointing to the many men around the perimeter of the building.

"Just who are you young lady?"

"That I shall not answer"

"Now please…sit and lets get this over with." Mio spoke up from the other side of the table, where the obviously nervous Azusa and Ui sat. Along with the cowering Yui sitting next to Nodoka.

"Fine fine we get it" Saki spoke, sitting down in an empty seat next to her husband.

"So what did you want to talk about that was important enough to drag us out here?" Nodoka asked infuriated after seeing her long time friend in the state she was in at the time.

"Well what do you want then?"

"We wanted to say that, through some past… events, we have come to the conclusion that we…need you back in our lives."

"After listening to what your father had to say as well, I must agree, we were wrong. And we want to make up for it."

"Papa, mamma, I…don't understand what it is that made you feel this way but…I don't know if it's too late at this point." "I mean look at Onee-Chan, all the suffering she's gone through." Ui pointed to the seat next to her with sad eyes.

"You know I'm really scared to know what on earth you have done to Yui-senpai…"

"I mean we've heard of the things you've committed. And with everything your daughters, as well as this whole band has done for me. With the power I have, I can't allow you to leave unpunished."

"What…now?" Keito asked looking to his wife.

"I think they're right to tell you the truth."

"Well if that's true, then turn yourselves in, what do you think Yui?"

"I…think that's…fair." She answered, apparently scared to share her own opinion due to the risk of backlash.

"Well then there's your options. Flee, and be caught. Or turn yourselves in and then you at least will have some sort of chance at a lighter punishment."

And there it was. What goes up must come down. Even the dullest of knives knows this fact. And for the two older Hirasawa's, this fact has become brutally apparent.

"And what about my…connections?"

"Well I would think the police could do something about that depending on what ya tell em. Right Mio?" Ritsu answered. Looking over to the other girl.

"I agree"

"I really don't care what you choose but I can't have you doing what you've done to Yui-chan again." Nodoka spoke.

"I really don't think it'll be easy for you two. But if you want to fix what you've broken, your best option is to start now."

"Do it for Yui, do it for Ui, hell just do it cause if what you say is true, you really do love your daughters. And if you don't stop while you're ahead, then…it's to late.

"Alright, alright…I know. I give up, take me in." Saki spoke getting up from her seat. Her Husband joining her.

"Me too…what goes up must come down, right?"

What oh course he knew not, was that fact that with work, the pieces can also be put back together. Work will have to be done, stepping out of the coffee shop with his wife. Hands atop their heads, the long road began.

"Well that sure was eventful huh?"

"You said it."

"Wait where's Yui-Senpai?"

"Over there" Mugi answered, giggling and pointing to the Mochi shop which Yui was so determinately staring into. Her face practically on the glass.

"Onee-chan do you by any chance…want some Mochi?" Ui asked her sister walking up to her with the others in tow.

"Yes!"

"I guess we should all get some huh?" Nodoka asked, getting approving nods from the girls of course.


	9. Chapter 9: A Broken Angel Gets Her Wings

"Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! It's time to wake up!" The reliable younger sister Ui yelled up the stairs, before climbing them after receiving no more then silence from her Older sisters room.

The girl responded to the calls to wake by rolling over, mumbling what sounded like a content "five more minutes" and snuggling into her warm sheets.

"Onee-Chan I understand you want to sleep, but you need to go to school." Upon hearing nothing back still she added; "You wouldn't Azusa-Chan to be angry at you for not coming to practice right?"

With that the girl who was moments ago curled up warmly in her bed shot up quicker then the blink of an eye. No! Never! Ui~ what do I do?"

"Well I would say you should get ready for school before you're too late."

"Ryoukai!" Yui shouted, throwing up a rapid salute and dashing to the bathroom to get changed.

"Ahh Onee-Chan…what am I gonna do with you?" Ui asked herself shaking her head humored by the girls response.

"Well I guess it's time to head to school." HTT's most loved member said to herself, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

After throwing in some pink ear buds and putting on one of her favorite songs "Fuyu no Hi" to be exact, she walked downstairs, put on her shoes, and stepped out into the warm weather that was present that day. Being the first day back from summer break it was still warm, but nothing compared to the scalding heat of the August sun. Walking down the road she thought about the event's of that summer break. And although certainly not the biggest thing that happened that summer, but the one that stuck out to her the most was the incident on the train back home that one day.

But of course the same thing could be said for Ritsu. She tried to get it off her mind, but it just wouldn't stay. No matter what she did she couldn't stop worrying about what Mio thought.

"Hey Ritsu!"

"Wha!…Oh hey what's up?"

"Not to much, beautiful day huh?"

"Yeah…"

"You know Ritsu-"

"Hey Mio-"

"Oh you can go first."

"No no, really it's fine what's up?" Ritsu spoke, nerves racking her brain. 'She's gonna be angry isn't she…she will…'

"Well you know that time before on the train…with the manga…"

"Yes!?" Ritsu stopped walking and stood stiffly.

"Well…what was that supposed to be?" Mio asked. "I didn't know you liked uhh…those manga."

"I…don't you see this guy recommended me this manga and I didn't know what It was about and by the time I read it, it was to late…" Ritsu responded, explaining herself away as much as she could.

"So you don't like umm…those kinds of relationships?" She asked blushing red as a tomato.

'I can't actually tell her right? I need to act like a normal person…normal, yes normal.' She thought to herself before speaking up. "No of course not. Why would anyone like something like…that?"

"Oh…I see"

Next there was Nodoka, Student Council President, and a good friend of the girls. Though mostly through getting Ritsu to fill out the paper at the last second, or the pleading of her friend Yui to have her join them.

"Is everyone here so far?" She asked, counting all the student council members carefully.

"Everyone is here Nodoka-San." Said one of her higher ups, walking up to her with a clipboard.

"Good, now as always we need to start working on all of our morning duties. On the blackboard you will find you're name assigned to one of the tasks for this morning." She finished, pointing over to the blackboard. When all the girls went to do their work she took a small break. Deciding it best to rest a moment.

"Man this year is gonna be harder then last isn't it? Especially with it being my third year…I'll have to leave all this behind too…"

Next there was Azusa, the well mannered, yet quite type A Kouhai that Yui can't seem to get enough of. Being the junior tho does have it's problems. One of them being that she'll have to say goodbye to her friends in a year. But who said she needs to worry about that now? No one of course.

Grabbing her Muttan off it's wall hook, she zipped it up in her bag and left her house, having decided to get up early did have it's benefits for sure. One of those being the time to relax and enjoy the nature. Or so she thought…

"Yo Azusa!" Yelled a voice running up from behind her.

"Oh, hey Jun."

"What's up ? You look annoyed to me."

"Nothing nothing, just same old. Trying to figure out a better way to combat Yui-Senpai's hugs."

"I would say don't fight them…you know you like them anyway dontcha?"

"I do not!" The girl responded, the pigtails shaking with her head as she tried to hide her blush.

And last but no least was Tsumugi. Getting off the train she began walking towards the school. Finding her mind wandering to the events of last summer she began to lose herself in her thoughts a little. The first night…she'll never forget that. The night she tried to jump out the window, that'll probably stick with her forever as well. But what she does know is that now…her friends are safe. And for her, that's all that's important.

Reaching the school, she stepped inside, enjoying the cool AC as she removed her shoes she walked down the hall to her homeroom. For her seeing the girls she cared so much for being able to live their regular lives? That was a blessing.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

'Who on earth is calling me now?' Tsumugi asked herself grabbing her phone from her pocket and flipping it open.

"An unknown number?" Answering the phone she gave a confused "Hello?"

"Help! Tsumugi-Ojousama! He's trying to catch me! You need to help me! I didn't mean to break all that stuff! Not the car, or the counter, or the glasses, or the painting, or the mirror…"

"Oh dear what are we gonna do with you…Mitsubishi-Kun…"

Peace. It's a dream of a way to live. A way of life so many people try so hard to grasp for, so many fall short of, and so many wonder if they will ever get. But I must ask you one question. If our life is peaceful. If our life knows no troubles. Then do we not lose the meaning of peace? For without suffering, one can't tell the difference between good and bad. And for this one girl and those around her, this couldn't be more true. The life many of them took for granted for so long, they're normal lives, have become so much more then that.

The Hirasawa girls parents ended up going to a year long rehabilitation program, where they could be helped by professionals and grow into better parents. Yui herself came to realize just how much she has. And just how much people really care about her. And Mitsubishi-San? Well we don't really know what happened to him, but that's not a big deal. So let me ask you one more time. At what point is an angel really broken?

The End

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading by first well, I don't want to call it a fan fiction. But I don't really know what to call it. I guess you could say it's a miniature novel based off of the K-On world and characters.

Whatever you want to call it, I never thought I would reach this point. I never thought when I started it, when I brought up the idea to my friend SanbonJime, that I would be writing this right now. That I would be finished with this story. But here I am. I guess it really shows anything is possible if you put enough work into it.

I also found that the characters really matured and grew in their own ways. I don't really know how to put it. When this project began I wanted to have it be strictly a deconstruction of the mental framework of Yui. But it turned into so, so much more. Mugi became such an amazing mother figure, and I hadn't even planned that. Half of this stuff was me sitting on my writing laptop, typing out some words, and seeing where it would lead. And I guess this is where it lead.

Again I want to give a huge thanks to SanbonJime for keeping me from dropping this project or never finishing it. As well as for helping me with ideas when I was creatively drained. For all the help really. Thank you so much.

I really hope that you enjoyed my work, and that the future might be filled with more stories and works as well. As for me, I'm out of here for now, but until I see you next…See ya!

The Sakura Dragon


End file.
